


Baljeet's Christmas Wish (December 2009)

by shopgirl152



Series: Of Bullies and Nerds [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baljeet has a very special wish. But...will it come true? Buford/Baljeet fluff oneshot. Slight AU from Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baljeet's Christmas Wish (December 2009)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this posted up on my fanfiction.net account, but decided to post it here as well as it's the beginning of my Bujeet series.

Baljeet sat on his front porch, his chin in his hand. He sighed. "Everybody got their Christmas wish. Except me." He sighed again, shaking his fist toward the sky. "All I wanted was one special kiss under the mistletoe! Could you at least give me that?!"

"Hey Baljeet. Whatcha doin?"

Baljeet looked up, rolling his eyes as Buford approached. "Oh. It is just you."

Buford sat down next to his friend. "You look a little down." He paused. "Which is sayin something. You know; because you're short."

Baljeet glared at him. "Yes, thank you. I do not need to be reminded of _that_." He sighed again.

"Come on, talk to Buford."

Baljeet raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Well…okay. I guess that would be alright." He paused. "It's just that…everybody got their Christmas wish." He paused again. "Except me!"

Buford looked at him. "Oh right. You wanted that yucky kiss under the mistletoe."

"It is not yucky! And yes, I did. I do not understand why it did not come true; I have been good all year." He ticked off a list of reasons on his fingers. "I've gotten straight A's in all my classes and got an A at the science fair, thanks to Phineas and Ferb."

"Yeah well, this is to sentimental for Buford. I'm going home." Buford stood up to leave.

Baljeet stood up, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "That's it?! I tell you my Christmas wish and you leave?!"

Buford turned around, walking up to Baljeet so he was nose to nose with him. "Listen loser; Buford is a lot of things, but sentimental? That ain't one of them." He brought up a clenched fist, holding it under Baljeet's nose. "Close your eyes."

Baljeet closed his eyes, scrunching up his face for the blow he knew was coming. "Heh. I was only kidding. You can leave. I will be alright." He opened one eye, gulping as Buford's fist inched closer to his nose. "Please don't punch me; it is Christmas Eve. I really do not want a broken nose."

Buford lowered his arm. "I'm not going to punch you."

"Then why—"

"I said close your eyes!"

Baljeet closed his eyes again. "I fail to see the point—" the rest of the sentence was cut off as he suddenly felt something warm touch his lips. His opened one eye, startled to find himself looking into Buford's eyes. Without thinking, he kissed the boy back.

Buford pulled away quickly, staring at Baljeet. "What'd you do that for?"

Baljeet smirked. "You were the one who started it."

Buford waved the comment away. "Whatever. Don't read into it; I was doing my one nice thing for the year." He turned to walk away, then looked over his shoulder, a faint smile on his lips. "Merry Christmas Baljeet."

Baljeet stood in the snow stunned, watching Buford's retreating back. He put his hands on his hips, calling out over the snow. "That didn't count! There was no mistletoe!"

"Think again loser!"

Baljeet looked around. "What? There is no mistletoe here. He is being…ridicule—oh." He looked up; above his head was a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway, in the exact spot him and Buford had just been standing. He smiled as a faint blush crept up his cheeks. "Merry Christmas Buford; and…thanks."


End file.
